


Just How Things Go

by Space_Cadet_Blues



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Blues/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Blues
Summary: Gavin is having a very chill weekend while his friends are away. (All two of them).That is until his awkward office crush turns up on his doorstep wanting to pet his cat.





	Just How Things Go

Golden autumn sunlight filters in through the open slats in the blinds, warming Gavin’s back as he stands at the kitchen counter, singing along under his breath to the words gently thumping out of his stereo.

The fresh scent of laundry permeates the apartment from where Gavin’s damp clothes are draped over a rack in the living area. He breathes it in, wrinkling his nose a little as the condiments in front of him muddy the smell slightly. There’s nothing on the docket for him today other than relaxing, and he plans to do just that after he’s finished making the world’s greatest sandwich.

Gavin scratches at his bare chest, yawning as he uses a knife to smear mustard over ham. At his feet, his long haired tuxedo cat, Zelda, peers up at him, meowing hopefully. He ignores her in favour of dumping pickles over the layer of mustard and completing the sandwich with another soft slice of fresh white bread.

“Mine,” He grunts, moving carefully out of the kitchen, past the breakfast nook and into the living area, Zelda hot on his heels. Mustard drips onto the hardwood floor but he doesn’t care. Zelda won’t touch it and he’ll clean it up later. He takes an aggressive bite out of the sandwich, humming in pleasure at the taste. Thoughtfully he glances around the minimally decorated open space.

He’s lived here for almost two years and yet there are still unpacked boxes in the closet and a few stacked in the corner behind the drying rack next to his small IKEA table (A moving gift from Tina). He’s never at home enough to call it home. Still. He likes the apartment all the same. Just the right amount of space for him and his cat. He eyes the blank patch of wall off to the right of the TV.

“I could get a couple of shelves, cover them in material so you have a high place to sit other than your cat tree. What do you think?”

He glances at Zelda who mews at him, clearly thinking this conversation is about food. Gavin rolls his eyes but smiles.

“Well. We’ll try it and see. The tree is looking ripped to shit,” he says weakly, giving a mournful look to the frayed and haggard looking cat tree in the corner of the room.

He finishes his sandwich in a few more monstrous bites and sucks the pickle juice and mustard from his fingers before washing his hands in the kitchen sink. He grabs the remote for the sound system gently thumping away by the living room window and clicks it off.

He’s contemplating going back to bed for a couple of hours when the sound of his buzzer punches rudely through his thoughts.

“Who the fuck?”

Tina is visiting her parents for the weekend. Nines is away on a training course and no one else usually bothers him on a Saturday.

Cautiously he clicks the button on the intercom.

“Who’s this?”

“It’s Connor.”

“Connor?” Connor?

“Yes.” There’s an uncomfortable confusing beat of silence before Connor asks, “are you going to let me in Gavin?”

“Uh, sure. I guess.”

Gavin clicks another button to let him into the building. After a few moments there’s a knock at the door. Gavin opens it, narrowing suspicious eyes at his uninvited visitor.

Connor stands in front of him dressed casually. Soft dark grey t-shirt, black jeans, black hoodie, black combat boots. His hair is as it usually is. Soft looking and perfectly styled other than one errant lock which curls stubbornly over his forehead.

“Hello Gavin,” he greets. His gaze wandering down the length of Gavin’s body and then back up.

That’s when Gavin realizes he forgot to wear anything other than boxers to answer his door.

“Am I interrupting something?” Connor asks. He looks amused.

Gavin feels his cheeks flush. “Yeah. Laundry day. What do you want Tin Can?” he asks, wiping at his mouth and chin as subtly as possible to make sure there are no traces of mustard or crumbs on his face.

“You said that I could stop by some time to see your cat. I was in the area and decided to see if you were free.”

“Uh huh.”

It was true that Gavin had offered, but he had doubted that Connor would take such an invitation seriously. It was the sort of shit people say to be friendly. Connor had told him about Sumo and asked if Gavin had any pets. Gavin told him about Zelda, and how he’d found her in a cardboard box in an alleyway by his apartment block when she was a kitten. Connor had asked if he could come by some time to meet her as he had never pet a cat before. Gavin had agreed.

Come to think of it he’d been rather too agreeable around Connor in recent months. They’d had to work together on a few cases and Gavin would be lying if he said it hadn’t made them closer. Close enough that Connor feels as though he can waltz into Gavin’s perfect afternoon and pet his cat.

He hesitates before stepping to the side, allowing Connor entry.

Connor accepts the invitation by stepping into the apartment and waiting politely by the door. He glances around and Gavin watches his LED circle yellow as he processes his surroundings.

“Put your shit anywhere,” Gavin says, gesturing to Connor’s messenger bag, which rests against his left hip, and then the apartment. He feels as though he should be concerned about being dressed indecently in front of Connor but for some reason it doesn’t feel so weird.

Connor has seen him in his underwear before when they’ve had to stay in dingy old apartments or motel rooms during stake outs and while travelling for work.

Connor nods, stepping further into the apartment and setting his bag down by the couch. Gavin can guess what’s inside it. Hank had given Connor a couple of sketchpads and shading pencils and the android is loathe to go anywhere without them. Gavin had tried to take a peek inside one of the pads once and he had suffered a knuckle bruising slap to the hand for his efforts.

“Gavin. Are you aware that you have mustard on your floor-“

“Yeah, yeah, I’m aware,” Gavin sighs. Trust him to pick up on something like that.

“Oh. Okay.”

Connor’s slender fingers touch the arm of the couch and there’s something about the way Connor looks at him. Like he wants to say more but can’t quite find the words. Gavin can guess it has nothing to do with spilt condiments.

There’s something alluring about Connor. His eyes are a little half mast and searching, like he’s trying to will Gavin closer. Gavin flexes a little where his arms are crossed over his chest and Connor’s LED flicks suddenly from blue to yellow as he tracks the movement.

Gavin fights the urge to shiver under the scrutiny and is saved when Zelda jumps onto the couch looking at Connor curiously. The bubble of tension between them deflates. For now.

Connor smiles warmly at her. “Hello there.” He says, there’s a lilt to his voice. Gavin realises it’s probably the same way he talks to Sumo.

“Her name is Zelda. She’s friendly.”

“Hello Zelda. My name is Connor,” 

Gavin snorts. _The idiot toaster sent by Cyberlife_ he thinks. But there’s no venom. The spiteful nicknames he once hurled at Connor have softened over time. He can’t recall when that started to happen, but it did. He’s not too sure how to feel about it either.

He watches as Connor holds out his hand to Zelda which she sniffs and after a moment of deliberation, rubs her cheek against. Connor scratches her behind the ears and Gavin watches her enjoy the attention.

“Does Hank know you’re here?” he finds himself asking. It’s just odd. Why randomly decide to visit now?

Connor’s hand freezes mid scritch and Zelda rubs her face encouragingly against his fingers. Her tail curling up proudly.

“No. As I said. I was in the area.” Connor says, his voice more careful and measured than usual.

Gavin moves closer.

“Right. And what were you doing my side of town?” He pins Connor with a look that even hardened criminals can’t help but sweat under.

“There’s a park not far from here. I’ve not been to it before. I wanted to go for a walk there. See if it was a good spot for Sumo.” 

He sounds convincing but Gavin knows he’s lying. It’s a poor excuse and his LED gives him away horribly, flickering between colours. Gavin steps closer and the android backs up LED spinning faster.

“Why don’t you have Sumo with you?”

“I didn’t know if dogs were allowed in the park. I wanted to check.”

“Like you couldn’t have just Googled that? You literally have a computer for a brain.”

Gavin steps up close, so close that he’s sure Connor can feel his breath on his face.

“Why don’t you tell me the real reason you’re here.”

Red. That tell-tale little ring of light is bright fucking red and he can practically feel the tension that coils in Connors limbs, like he’s going to make a mad dash for the door at any moment.

“I... I.” He swallows. Actually reflexively swallows. “Gavin-“

“Shut up.”

He’s tired of dancing around this, thing between them.

Gavin threads a hand into his hair dragging him forward into a kiss. Wet and deep and good, so good. He nips at the artificial flesh of Connor’s lower lip and the android groans, hands coming to grip Gavin’s shoulders.

They’ve kissed before. Once. Though nothing like this. Gavin had been tipsy at the Christmas party and they’d had a heart to heart under the mistletoe. Before he’d realised there was mistletoe. He’d been telling Connor he wasn’t all that bad. For an android. When he’d found Connors lips against his own. He’d kissed back dumbly and when they parted Connor had pointed upwards and Gavin had laughed.

Hank had not been very impressed.

Bad influence is what he calls him. He worries about Connor too much.

Getting bolder Connor starts to slip his hoodie off of his shoulders.

Gavin stops him. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Connor stares at him. Confused.  
“I thought...”

Gavin let’s him flounder for a moment before grinning from ear to ear. “I’m fucking with you.”

Connor gives him a severely unimpressed look which makes Gavin laugh. He’s too fun to mess with. Gavin lives for that look. Has earned it too many times by goading Connor with silly insults and sometimes by winning their little competitions and office bets. Maybe Gavin is a bad influence. And maybe he doesn’t care. Connor’s a big boy. If he wants to spend time with Gavin he shouldn't have to ask for Hank's permission.

Connor startles a gasp out of him, surging forward to channel his frustration into a searing kiss that pulls the breath from Gavin’s lungs. Gavin rips that stupid fucking hoodie down his arms himself and flings it off into a corner of the living room next to his book case.

Connor’s hand finds the tent in his boxers and strokes him deftly through the material. The rasp of material against his sensitive flesh making his knees feel weak.

“Fuck, Kitten,” Gavin groans, gently grabbing a fistful of Connor’s hair. With his other hand he hurriedly pushes his underwear down and kicks them away somewhere behind him, absent-mindedly hoping they haven’t landed in the mustard. He grabs Connor’s hand which is already reaching out and a wraps it around his thick shaft, guiding it up and down before letting him go. Connor feels him from base to tip giving a soft and greedy moan against Gavin’s lips. 

Gavin feels weightless, his blood redirecting from his brain, making him giddy.

“You wanna suck it, hm?” he asks. He hopes he hasn’t scared Connor off with his little display of ‘here is my dick now please suck it’ but Connor nods, his eyes are warm, pupils blown wide with lust just like a human’s.

Fucking amazing.

“Get your fucking clothes off then.”

Gavin lets go of his hair and backs out of his grip and out of his space. Connor watches him hungrily before he starts to remove his clothes and Gavin takes this time to pull himself together. He tracks his cat and gently lifts her with a hand under her fluffy belly and deposits her into the hall leading to the bedroom and bathroom where he shuts her in. He’d rather her not see him go to town on his co-worker.

Turning back to the living room Connor is now down to his underwear which he pushes down and... Folds and places on top of his other folded up clothes on the armchair.

Gavin tries not to facepalm. Instead he gets himself back in the mood by prowling over to the sofa and dropping down onto it. Taking in the delightful lithe body that Connor has put on display for him. Lucky he’d picked his couch with extreme lounging in mind, it’s wide and comfortable enough for the both of them.

Gavin leans back arms thrown over the backrest, he spreads his thighs invitingly, cock twitching with definite interest at the way Connor is looking at him. The android licks his lips and Gavin feels the muscles in his stomach twitch.

“C’mere.”

Connor does, getting right onto his knees between Gavin’s spread thighs, his surprisingly warm hands coming to rest on his knees. He narrows his eyes at Gavin’s cock like its a mission to be completed. Gavin snorts a soft laugh.

“Hey, relax. It doesn’t bite.”

“I know that,” Connor says, matter-of-factly. But he still hesitates.

Gavin can see that he wants to proceed but it clicks that he’s not sure how.

“You ever done this before Tin Can?”

Connor’s grip on his knees tightens and he shakes his head.

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to.”

“Hm.”

Gavin touches his cheek gently and Connor’s eyelids flutter. Pretty. Gavin hasn’t had to guide someone through sucking dick since college. But hey, it’s Saturday, he has time.

“Open your mouth,” he says, softly.

Connor obliges.

He brushes his thumb over Connor’s bottom lip before gently pushing it into his mouth.

“Suck.”

Connor’s eyes flutter shut as his lips close around the digit. Connor moans, sucks and swirls his tongue as Gavin pushes his thumb in and out, in and out, his dick throbbing with jealousy.

Connor pulls off of his thumb with an obscene pop and licks his lips.

Gavin’s heart almost stops.

“L-like that. Okay?”

Connor nods, gaze lowing from Gavin’s eyes to his cock.

Holy shit.

Carefully Gavin shifts forward so that Connor has better access and gently threads a hand into the androids hair at the back of his head rubbing circles into his scalp reassuringly.

Connor takes him in hand, giving him a few pumps before sliding him into his mouth. Gavin’s breath leaves him and the muscles of his stomach jump, the feel of Connor’s tongue swirling around the head and dragging across the tip alone brings him dangerously close to orgasm. He trembles, gasps, and Connor sucks him down to the root.

“ _Fuck_.”

He clamps his eyes shut tight for a moment, having to imagine what his elderly neighbour would look like naked to claw his way back from the edge. It works thankfully and he pushes the unpleasant image aside, managing to hold on as Connor finds a rhythm. He takes Gavin steady, using his hand as well as his mouth.

“That’s it Kitten. That’s it,” Gavin murmurs, biting his bottom lip as he watches Connor work.

Gavin gets a good grip on Connor’s hair and guides him as gently as possible. The sensation is incredible, all warm slick pressure.

Connor’s LED swirls yellow and his hands roam over Gavin’s thighs, his hair slipping from Gavin’s hold to flop over his forehead with every greedy bob of his head. His clever tongue seeks and finds every damn sensitive spot Gavin knows and more, the raised micro sensors on its surface providing the perfect amount of friction. On top of everything he makes little noises of satisfaction, like Gavin is the most delicious thing he’s ever had in his mouth and he can’t get enough.

“Fuck, Connor, I’m going to-“

He can feel it building. His muscles contracting. Heat pooling in his belly. It’s too good.

Connor squeezes the base of his cock, and suddenly that tension has nowhere to go. Connor’s lips and tongue work the head teasingly. His eyelashes dark and pretty against his skin. Gavin is mesmerised.  
Connor pulls off with a final lick to the tip that has Gavin cursing. The android sits back, satisfied, looking up at Gavin with those big brown eyes as he trails his fingertips feather light along the sticky flushed length of Gavin’s cock. How long has he wanted Connor to look at him like that. Weeks? Months?

“Like that?” Connor asks innocently, like he hasn’t just blown Gavin’s mind.

“Y-yeah.” Gavin clears his throat, regaining his thought process a little. “Yeah. Just like that.” He shivers and shifts back against the back of the couch to make himself comfortable, regarding Connor with animal interest. He’s not been worked up this thoroughly in a long time. He takes one of Connor’s hands and tugs him gently, urging him to sit in his lap.

Connor gets the message and straddles him, smiling as he makes a mess of Gavin’s hair by running his fingers through it. Gavin tilts his head back, looking up at him, bewildered. How did they end up here? Why does he want this so badly?

“Gavin. Stop thinking.”

Gavin snorts. “Right.”

Doesn’t matter how. It just is and it’s perfect.

Gavin slides a hand down the soft expanse of his back and applies pressure so that Connor tilts his hips, sticking his ass out.

“So you’ve never sucked a dick. I’m assuming no one has played with your ass before?”

Connor flushes blue.

“Correct.”

Gavin grins, glad to get his turn at making Connor flustered. He squeezes Connor’s perfect ass with both hands, eyes trained on Connor’s face. Two of his fingers brush between his cheeks and Connor’s mouth opens in a soft gasp, eyelids fluttering shut. Gavin rubs his middle and index fingers against Connors hole experimentally. Surprised to find it wet.

“Did you fucking get yourself ready for me?” Gavin laughs in disbelief.

Connor opens his eyes to look at him, the blue hue dusting his cheeks deepening. “I can self lubricate on command. I merely did so when you kissed me, just in case our encounter should turn sexual.”

“Damn. Good thinking.”

He bites his lip before tracing the ring of artificial muscle, humming softly as he leaves a trail of sticky lubricant over Connor’s skin. “Fuck. That’s hot. Saves me going to get the KY.”

“Any preparation is unnecessary I assure you.”

“Yeah? Well that’s not how I roll.”

Gavin eases a finger carefully into him, feeling his cock twitch at the slick sound of it. Connor jolts, gasping, hole twitching around Gavin’s finger.

“Preps all part of the fun, so shut up and enjoy it.”

There’s no way he’s just going to fuck him with no prep, android or no. That’s not what sex is about. He’ll make Connor feel good. So good he’ll be ruined for anyone else.

Gavin watches gleefully as a shiver works its way through Connor’s body, which clenches up more around Gavin’s finger as he eases it in and out, deeper and deeper, adding another alongside it.

“Feels good huh?” he asks once Connor has sufficiently dissolved into a pool of desperate goo in his hands.

Connor nods heaving shaky breaths to keep his systems cool. He shifts in Gavin’s lap, holding on tight to his shoulders and grinding down against him so that their cocks slide hard together in a mess of lubricant and pre-cum.

“ _Gavin_.”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Gavin works him open. Feeling carefully for anything similar to human anatomy that might make this attempt to blow Connors mind easier. Connor seems to be enjoying himself anyway. Rubbing himself all over Gavin and pushing back onto his fingers eagerly. His mouth hangs open and shiny in obvious pleasure, and the sounds. God. Gavin almost wishes he had Connors ability to store memories as exact recordings. He’d be hitting replay all day long.

“Where does it feel good Con?”

“E-everywhere. Everywhere you’re touching. Feels good. But, if you-”

Gavin finds it, some sort of sensory pad maybe. Though it hardly matters what it is only that it makes Connor seize up in his arms, crying out as Gavin works that spot harder until he feels wetness between them as Connors cock pulses his release over their stomachs.

“Holy shit.”

Connor nods, more of his hair falling over his forehead before he presses it to Gavin’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him more securely.

Gavin kisses his cheek feeling his body tremble as he slips his fingers free and gathers Connor close, turning to lay him on the couch.

“G-Gavin, _ah_.”

Gavin positions himself more comfortably between Connors legs leaning over him with a grin. Connor’s fingers skirt gently up along his forearms to his biceps, and the android moans ever so softly under his breath.

“Look at you, did you enjoy that? Of course you fucking did, you’re shaking and I haven’t even had my cock in you yet.”

Connor groans, eyelashes fluttering, hips arching. Hand coming to rest over Gavin’s heart which is jackhammering away in his chest.

“Gavin.”

“you’re so fucking pretty. Gonna fuck you until you’re screaming, I won’t even stop when my neighbours call the cops and they bust in here to rescue you only to see you getting the best fuck of your life. You might even recognise a couple of em, enjoy making em jealous while you’re bouncing on my dick.”

“ _Gavin_.”

He sounds desperate, broken. Gavin thinks he might be in love.

“I’ll make it so good, you won’t give a fuck when those horny beat cops give you a once over because you’ll know just who’s dick you gotta ride to get off just right, I’ll be the only one who can do it for you.”

“Gavin. _Fuck!_ “

Connors fingers twitch against his chest, his other hand fists into the cushions so hard he might tear the upholstery.

“You’ll only ever get it good from me, Kitten. Don’t fucking forget that.”

Connor shakes, writhes and arches up with a high pitched keen. His cock pulsing as he shoots another load between them.

“Holy fuck. Did you just come?”

Connor nods.

“How?” Gavin asks, incredulous. “I didn’t even touch you.”

“Your voice. While you were describing what you were going to do to me, I believe I had a residual orgasm.”

Gavin strokes his fingers through Connors hair. “A what?”

“Never mind. I don’t think an explanation would be prudent. I’d like you to fuck me now.”

Gavin snorts a laugh. “Oh you would huh?”

“Yes.” There’s something warm in the way Connor looks at him, touches him. It’s something that triggers some kind of fight or flight instinct. _If you don’t end it now it will never end._

Screw that. He's not leaving this couch for anything. The entire building could be on fire and he’d still stay if he could have Connor look at him like that for a moment longer.

He’s screwed. Completely. But maybe that’s okay.

“Gavin.” Connor says, voice thick and sweet like honey. 

Connor tilts his hips and Gavin reaches in between them to guide himself in. His cock head nudges against Connor's hole and they both lock eyes, seeking reassurance from each other.

After a heartbeat, Connor pushes up and Gavin slides inside him. He gasps and Connor pulls him into a kiss. Connor is warm inside, slick and smooth, synthetic muscles squeezing tight around him. Gavin can’t breathe, he’s balls deep but he can’t move.

Connors eyes are closed, his mouth is open and spit shiny. When he finally looks at Gavin his gaze is warm and wanting. His cool fingers brush through Gavin’s hair and Gavin remembers then that he needs oxygen. He lets out a shaky breath caught in a soft groan before getting air back into his lungs.

Connor smiles and it fucking tears Gavin's heart in two.

“Gavin. You can move.”

“I know how sex works dipshit.”

“Really? Because you have yet to demonstrate.”

“I’ll fucking show you demonstrate.”

He pulls out until just the head of his dick stretches Connors hole before snapping his hips forward hard, burying himself into Connor’s body with a grunt.

Connor shouts, and Gavin feels his fingers curl around his biceps digging hard into the muscle. Connor’s eyes are a little unfocused, like he didn’t know he could feel this way.

Gavin gives him a few more hard thrusts just to watch his eyelids flutter and to hear his voice break as he cries out.

“You dialled your sensors to eleven or something? Or are you always this sensitive?” Gavin asks, genuinely curious.

“I have elevated them to a sufficient setting. E-enough to not overwhelm me. I may adjust them again if I am too responsive.”

“What's the point in that. If you’re enjoying it just leave it,” Gavin breathes as he grinds deep making Connor's fingers flex against his skin as the android tries to find purchase again.

“There is a chance I could hurt you if I lose control.”

“You won’t. Just do what makes you feel good. Don’t worry about me.”

“My my, detective, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you trust me.”

Gavin growls. “Shut up.”

It might be true but he’ll be damned if he’s going to admit that right here right now. Judging by Connors smug smile he knows anyway. Plastic asshole.

Gavin ups the pace, shoving deep into Connor, punching harsh little moans out of him. He explores Connor's body, not having  had the pleasure to do so before. He maps constellations of freckles with his fingertips enjoying the way Connor tries to press up into his hand. His fingers pinch at one of Connor's nipples and the android whimpers loudly, clenching so hard around Gavin's dick that Gavin curses.

“Good?”

Connor nods eagerly watching Gavin with anticipation.

Gavin tries it again this time lowering his mouth to the other, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub, revelling in the shiver than runs through Connor's body, the harsh grip that the android suddenly has on his hair.

He pinches at the one under his fingers and sucks at the one under his tongue until Connor is crying out and shaking. There’s wetness against his stomach once more and connor is writhing and clenching around him.

Gavin lifts his head, fucking Connor gently through his orgasm. The android is looking at him, heat in his eyes. Connor moves, synching with Gavin perfectly.

“ _Yes, yes, more_.” He whispers, breathless, like he needs to suck in big lungfulls of air like Gavin does.

Gavin rests his forehead on Connor's so their breath mingles together as he works himself hard into Connor. His pace is more languid but it feels good. There’s a slow steady burn of pleasure low in his gut, intensifying with every perfectly timed roll of Connor's hips, and every sigh and whisper.

One of Connor's hands is on his ass and the other is hooked behind his neck keeping him close. One of his own hands is fisted into the couch cushions by Connors shoulder and the other mirrors Connor's, settled just below the line of his hair at the back of his neck.

“Tell me how much you want it. Tell me.”

“I want it, Gavin, I want it so bad I can’t- I...”

Gavin shushes him. Goes with the flow, a steady push pull, their hips rolling like the tide. Connor comes for the final time with a broken sob and Gavin follows shortly after. Connor’s body easing it out of him in short intense bursts until there’s nothing left to give. He kisses the thirium based tears from Connor's cheeks and then kisses him on the mouth, soft, warm and slow.

Before promptly collapsing on top of him.

Connor's fingertips draw patterns on his ribs making him wriggle and laugh low against Connor's lips.

“Quit that.”

“Never.”

“I’ll throw you out.”

“You wont.”

“Maybe.”

Gavin lays there for a while, letting Connor pet him and listening to the thump of his Thirium pump and the whirr of his mechanics. He thought maybe he’d find it weird. He only finds it soothing.

  
\---

 

He wakes an hour later, feeling like a lead weight and at the same time like he could float to the ceiling.

“Ugh, why didn’t you wake me?” he asks, peeling their sticky bodies apart. He had slipped out of Connor at some point during his nap and he doesn’t want to deal with the mess right now. He can feel cum and lubricant sticking to most of his front.

“You looked peaceful,” Connor says, looking rather comfortable reclined on the sofa, even after being squished in the wet patch for an hour. “Would you like me to leave?”

Gavin's gaze snaps to him “I didn’t say that.”

“No, but I am aware of how these things go sometimes,” Connor says as he sits up, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his arms atop them.

“Well... This ain’t like that... I’m going to have a shower. You coming? Then maybe after, you can show me what’s in your sketchbook.”

Connor smiles softly, eyes warm and skin bare and inviting.

He’s perfect.

“I’d like that.”

Yes. Gavin is truly screwed.


End file.
